The mission
by ernest132132
Summary: Ash and his a few of his old and new friends have to take out a hanger and a shipyard. They are paret of the airbourne. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Mission

(At an aircraft)

Pilot: 30 seconds till the jump. God be with you! Get ready!

Ash: Give the damn signal already!

Pilot: Jump in 5… 4… 3…-

(Bang! Bang!)

May: Hey, What's going on over here?

Johnson: Let me take a look!

(He goes and takes a peak inside the cockpit.)

(He sees an enemy troop disguised as the co-pilot. He is holding a Berretta)

Johnson: Jump! Jump before you get shot! Get out!

(He flips on the green light)

Anderson: Alright, Let's get our asses moving!

(He jumps, along with Ash, May, Mcandish, Richie and Ashley.)

Tracey: Come on Sarge! Jump out of the plane!

Enemy; You two move, you'll be pushing up daisies.

Tracey: Drop the gun.

(Johnson pulls out a Heckler & Koch MP5)

Johnson: Jump out of the place Tracey!

(Tracey jumps out)

Johnson; Take this!

(He sprays the walls around him, making holes in the plane. The plane starts to lose altitude.)

Enemy: Hey!

(Bang! Bang!)

Johnson: Good luck trying to survive this.

(He jumps off the plane, but he chucks a grenade into the plane, right before he jumps.)

Enemy: SHIT! SON OF A –

(BOOM!)

(The plane goes up in smokes and lands somewhere in the town.)

(The alarm starts to ring.)

(He lands near Mcandish, who is shooting at an enemy ith his G36)

Mcandish: Hey Sarge, mind if you can help me?

(Burlppppppppppppp! Burlppppppppppppppppppp! Burlppppppppppppppppp!)

Johnson: I got it.

( He puts his hands on where he would usually hold his weapon, but notices that it is not here.)

Johnson: Damn! I must have lost it on the jump!

(Over the Headcom OTHC)

Johnson; Ash, you there?

Ash: Yeah, I'm in the forest. I can't find anyone!

Johnson: We're all in the outskirts of the town!

Ash: I got it, meet you there.

(End OTHC)

Johnson: Once we kill these guys, we'll move out ot meet the rest of our mates. We need to set the Explosives in the Hanger's and the shipyard. Where's Anderson? We need to- SHIT GET DOWN! DIVE BOMBERS!

(Two bombers whirl dangerously close, dropping 2 bombs each. One goes too low and crashes into a building setting off a warzone and a few major explosions)


	2. Chapter 2

Johnson: Once we kill these guys, we'll move out ot meet the rest of our mates. We need to set the Explosives in the Hanger's and the shipyard. Where's Anderson? We need to- SHIT GET DOWN! DIVE BOMBERS!

(Two bombers whirl dangerously close, dropping 2 bombs each. One goes too low and crashes into a building setting off a warzone and a few major explosions)

Mcandish: Arghhhhhhh, there's some guys over there. I wonder who it is.

(Tracey comes running over.)

Tracey: Man, am I glad I found you guys! There were some enemies down the street. It was a tank bodyguard, and I was starting to shell me. I took out some of the guys, but reinforcements came by the tens. So I ran before I got shot. I've been having some close encounters with the enemies. Did I ever say I was glad to see you guys?

Johnson: Did you happen to pass by a hanger over here.

Tracey: No. Even if I did, I would be too busy running away to attack it or notice it even.

Mcandish: Hey, that pilot looks like he got out…

Johnson: That doesn't look good… He could be anywhere.

Tracey: Sarge, behind you!

Johnson: What-

(He gets engaged with the enemy in hand-to-hand combat with an AK47)

Mcandish: Don't shoot! We might get the Sarge!

Johnson: Come on you son of a bitch! Geroff me!

Enemy: Argghhh, come on!

Tracey: You can do it Sarge!

(Bang!)

(The enemy stops struggling and Johnson sees a hole right through the enemies head.)

Johnson: Thanks guys.

Tracey: We didn't do it.

Mcandish:Neither did I.

Johnson: Then who –

(Ritche comes out of the bushes.)

Ritche: So lucky that I was here.

(He cocks his Sniper rifle)

Johnson: So it was you who did it.

Arghhhhhhhhh!

Tracey: What the hell was that?

Johnson: Lets go check it out.

(They run out into the end of the forest and see Ashley sprawled out on the ground, dead.)

Ritche: Dang it, we've got an agent down.

(Othc)

May: Hey, where are you guys? I've met up with Ash, but none of the others.

Ash: We can't find ANY of you.

Johnson: We're all together, except for Ashley. She's gone.

May: Damn, she was a good agent.

Ash: Well, the hq said to take out that hanger, whatever it takes. I guess we still got to do it. The mission cannot be aborted.

Tracey: Ya.

Rithche; I guess we'll move in the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash: Well, the hq said to take out that hanger, whatever it takes. I guess we still got to do it. The mission cannot be aborted.

Tracey: Ya.

Ritche: I guess we'll move in the town.

Johnson: Okay guys, on my ass.

Mcandish: Sir, no offense, but that's sounds really nasty.

Johnson: That means follow me, if you really didn't know you idiot.

Macandish: Sorry, sir!

Tracey: We got it, sir.

(They go inside a building and look inside. There is a map left on a table.)

Ritche: Hey Sarge, there's a map on the table.

Johnson: No, duh.

(He takes a look at it and it says they are close to the hanger)

Mcandish: The hanger seems to be a few meters away from us. Just right around the corner.

(Bump!)

(Tracey pulls out his MP5)

Tracey: Who's there?

(He turns a corner and is pointing his gun at May's chest)

May: Whoa! Put that down before you shoot someone man!

Ash: That's where you guys were. I didn't think our enemies would be talking this loud.

Mcandish: Uh-huh. Now why don't we go and take out that hanger.

(They exit the room and a lorry drives up on the street.)

Enemy 1: Hey! You're not suppose to be here!

Enemy 2: Shoot at them boys!

(They start to shoot at them.)

Ash: Damn, what do we do?

Ritche: Who's got a lot of grenades?

Johnson: Ashley was had a lot of grenades and satchels. We'll have to retrieve them or not.

Tracey: Well, I have one right now on me.

Ash: I've got two and May's got two. Right?

May: I've got it.

(She holds up a grenade)

Johnson: So, we're going to blow the crap out of that truck? Fine with me.

Ritche: On my mark, get set… Throw!

Ash: We got it!

(The chuck a grenade each.)

Enemy 3: What the hell was that?

Tracey; Fire in the hole!

(BOOM!)

(The agents duck and cover)

(Shrapnel is flying everywhere.)

Johnson: Good job guys.

(He stands up and sees two guys running away)

May: Hey!

Macandish: I got them!

(He pulls out his G36)

(Burlppppppppppppp! Burlppppppppppppppppppp! Burlppppppppppppppppp!)

(One is downed, but the other one is able to pull the alarm.)

(Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!)

Tracey: Damn! Let's blow up that hanger and get the hell out of here!

(They run the corner and see the hanger)

(Enemies set up an Mg behind some sandbags)

Johnson: Kill him before he sets it up!

(Bang Bang Bang!)

(May kills him with her M16A2)

Ash: We've got to kill that-

(Pong!)

Ash: Aughhhhhhhh!

(He falls o the ground, clutching his wound)

May: I've got you Ash!

(She runs to his side and starts to help and bandage him)

Johnson: There's a sniper!

Ritche: Wait for it…

(Bang!)

(A sniper falls off a tower)

May; Ash, I got you!

(She carries him on her back)

Johnson: There's a plane for us to commandeer over there. Let's take it and bomb the shit out of this place. We're gonna make a dash for it.

(They dash there and they make it up safely)

Tracey: Get in the plane! Let's move!

(They move and bomb the heck out of the place

THE END!


End file.
